It is known that improvised explosive devices are more and more used for booby-trapping a path, such as a road or a lane and the verges thereof, of a conflict area, as they are easily concealed as a result of their small size and they could he designed and manufactured quite easily and traditionally from commercially available components and/or components mounted on commodity materials and devices being diverted from their initial application. Therefore, they are an important threat for civil or military vehicles and individuals, which follow such booby-trapped paths.
In order to secure such a road or lane, destructive systems could be used, being coupled to motorised vehicles and based on decoying or neutralization mechanisms triggering, when they drive on such devices, the explosion of their explosive, resulting furthermore in a damage of part of such non destructive mechanisms or systems relating to the present method, system and device and allowing explosive devices to be detected and thus, said devices to be located from, amongst others, X-rays or neutron analyses.
However, such systems are difficult to be applied to a vehicle intended for detecting explosive devices because, more specifically:                of too a high deadline of the measures, being detrimental o the progression of the vehicle,        of a low range of systems being lower than a few meters, and        of the laws over the use of X rays or neutron rays on individuals.        